Memories Of Happier Days
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: A collection of Suzaku x Euphie oneshots.
1. Rumors

Hey, everyone! This is a collection of Suzaku x Euphie oneshots. This first one is based off a prompt I saw on Tumblr. The prompt was "Apparently people around here think we're dating". Enjoy!

Title: Rumors

* * *

"What?!" Suzaku asked shocked. He stared at Milly and Rivalz's intrigued faces. They had him pinned up against the wall, questioning him and eagerly awaiting his response.

"Well, is it true or not?" Rivalz asked.

"You have to tell us, Suzaku! President's orders!" Milly interjected happily.

Shirley walked up behind them. "Come on, you guys. We shouldn't bother him. It's his business." She added.

Milly turned to her and questioned, "Aren't you curious too?"

"Well, a little." Shirley replied as she joined in beside them.

They all stared at the trapped Suzaku. He felt their states burn into him, so he finally replied, "No. I'm not dating Princess Euphemia. I'm just her knight. It's really nothing more."

They all gave him a disappointed look. He couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Sorry if that wasn't the answer you were hoping for." He said.

Rivalz threw his arm around Suzaku's neck and replied, "I guess we shouldn't believe every rumor we hear."

Milly and Shirley nodded in agreement. "Of course, I think you two would make a cute couple!" Milly stated.

Suzaku felt his face get hot. "I-I don't know about that." He replied.

"Don't embarrass him, Ms. President." Shirley said. "I'm sorry, Suzaku. We'll let you go now."

"It's alright. I'll see you all later." Suzaku said as he grabbed his bag and ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay, Suzaku?" Cecile asked as he exited the Lancelot. "You seem distracted today."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Cecile. I was just thinking about something that happened earlier at school." He replied. He could barely focus when running tests on the Lancelot because all he could think about was the rumor that Euphie and him were dating. Did everyone at Ashford think that? Did other people think that too? He hated that people were spreading rumors about Euphie because of him. He didn't want to cause her any trouble.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked as they sat down. She could tell whatever it was was really bothering him.

He sighed and took a drink of water. "Well...there is a rumor going around Ashford that Princess Euphemia and I are dating. I don't want to cause her any trouble. Rumors like that could hurt her reputation." He replied.

"Oh." Cecile began. She looked down, debating about whether to tell him. "Um...it's not just at the school. I may have heard something like that too."

Suzaku look at her, surprised. "Really?! What are they saying?"

"Well..." Cecile hesitated.

"They're saying Princess Euphemia chose you to be her knight because you two are "romantically" involved." Lloyd stated as he walked up the stairs to where Cecile and Suzaku were sitting.

Suzaku felt his face heat up again. "We're not- It's not- I'm not-" He stuttered.

"Don't worry about what those people say. They're not important." Lloyd reassured him.

About that time, the door opened and a sweet voice shouted, "Suzaku!"

He turned and looked down to see Euphie walking towards them. She waved at him, and he waved back and ran down to meet her. He bowed as he greeted her. "Good afternoon, Princess Euphemia."

She giggled. "You can call me Euphie." She whispered.

"Um, I don't think I should." He replied. He knew that if anyone heard that they really would think something was going on.

She looked at him confused. "What's wrong, Suzaku?" She leaned closer to him, and he stumbled back.

"I'm fine, Princess Euphemia." He lied.

Euphie put her hand on her hips and glared at him. Her violet eyes pierced straight through his lie. "What's wrong? You better tell me."

He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Well, apparently people around here think we're dating. Actually people around here and at Ashford and who knows where else." He stated. "I don't know who started the rumor, but I'm very sorry. I'd hate to cause you any trouble, Princess."

Euphie just stared at him for a moment. He figured she was trying to come up with something to say to such shocking news. Instead, she just smiled.

"That's what you're worried about?" She asked. He nodded. "Don't worry about those silly rumors. Besides, this is one of the nicer rumors about me." She said giggling.

He saw the soft look on her face, and as he heard her infectious laugh, he began to laugh too.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Dragons

This is based off another Tumblr prompt. The prompt is "I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don't understand is the princess dragon dream and why I'm in it".

Title: Dragons

* * *

Suzaku stared over at the sleeping figure lying beside him. He had been going around with Princess Euphemia all day, and she suggested they stop in the garden to take a break. After a few minutes, she had fallen asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful in the grass lying on her side with her hands tucked under her head.

"Suzaku..." He heard her say.

He thought that she must have woken up, so he replied, "Yes, Princess Euphemia?"

"Suzaku, save me!" She shouted as she rolled over. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was twisted into a fearful frown. "The dragon's coming this way!"

He stared at her for another moment and let out a small laugh when he realized that she was talking in her sleep. It then dawned on him that he was in her dream, and he blushed. She was dreaming about him saving her from a dragon? _'Well, I am her knight, but why would she be dreaming about me? Shouldn't she be dreaming about someone else? Shouldn't someone special be saving her, someone she loves?'_ He thought. Then he really got flustered at the idea of Euphie being in love with him. He shook his head trying to shake away the thought. "That's crazy." He told himself. "But then why was she dreaming about you?"

As he was wrestling with the possible answers to that question, Euphie woke up. She sat up and turned to him, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku. I didn't mean to make you wait on me while I slept." She apologized.

"It's okay." He replied. He thought about her dream and debated about whether to talk to her about it. He didn't want to embarrass her, but he wanted to know why he was in her dream.

She looked over at the conflicted look on his face and questioned him. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no!" He quickly stammered out while waving his hands in front of him. "Nothing's wrong."

She didn't believe him though. "You can tell me, Suzaku. Whatever it is, you can tell me." She had such a gentle look in her eyes, and the soft smile she gave him made him feel like it was okay.

"Well, I heard you talking in your sleep." He began.

Euphie looked at him in shock. "Wh-What did I say?" She asked, embarrassed that he had heard her.

Suzaku could tell she was embarrassed so he said, "It was nothing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you, Princess Euphemia."

She grabbed his hand, wanting to know what she could have said to make him so nervous. "It's fine. Please tell me."

"Well, you said something about me saving you from a dragon." He told her. He watched as her face became as pink as her hair, and he began to blush too. "I mean I understand talking in your sleep, but I-I don't understand why I was in your dream, why I was the one saving you from the dragon." He added.

Her blush got even darker. She turned her face away from him and answered, "It-it's just that you're my knight, and I l-l..." She paused for a moment and squeezed his hand.

He thought for a moment she was going to say she loved him, but instead she looked him in the eye and said, "And I like to think that you'd protect me from anything, even in my dreams. You would, wouldn't you?"

He was somewhat shocked by the answer, but that was just like Euphie. She never ceased to surprise him. "Of course! I'll protect you from anything. I promise." He stated as he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you, Suzaku."

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	3. Umbrella

Hey! So here is another oneshot. It is based on a prompt from a Tumblr post of lines from the movie _Pretty in Pink_. This prompt was the line "This is an incredibly romantic moment and you're ruining it for me!" Anyway, enjoy!

Title: Umbrella

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi adjusted his sunglasses and looked up at the sky. He noticed humongous dark clouds. It was supposed to rain today, and it looked like the sky was about to burst open. He then looked over into the clothing store he was standing by and saw Princess Euphemia holding a shirt up against her. She had wanted to go into town today, and as her knight, Suzaku accompanied her. They were undercover of course, and he noticed that she looked like a normal girl standing there instead of a royal princess. Her bright pink hair was in a giant ponytail, and even though her eyes were covered by giant sunglasses, he knew they were sparkling underneath. The denim jacket she wore seemed too big for her, but the orange dress underneath fit her perfectly. When he realized he was staring at her, he quickly turned away.

Soon, he felt raindrops hit his head, so he walked over to where Euphie was. "I think we better head back now, Prin-I mean Euphie. It's about to rain." He said.

"Okay. Just let me pay for this." She said as she picked up the shirt.

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside." Suzaku said as he walked out. He stood up against the wall of the store and popped open an umbrella. As he saw Euphie head to the door, he met her and held the umbrella over her.

"Thanks, Suzaku." Euphie said as she moved under the umbrella and smiled at him.

He smiled back, and they started walking. The rain began to pick up. Euphie looked over at Suzaku and noticed that he wasn't completely under the umbrella. His right side was becoming soaked. He hadn't complained though, and Euphie knew that he wouldn't. He didn't care what happened to him, and it bothered her, so as she stared at the soaked blue sleeve of his coat, she decided to do something. She wrapped her arms around his arm and pulled him closer to her.

Suzaku was caught off guard by this. "E-Euphie!" He stammered. "W-what are you doing?"

She giggled at his embarrassment. "If we move closer together, then we can share the umbrella." She stated simply.

"But-" He began.

Euphie put a finger to his mouth, silencing him. "It's just so your clothes don't get soaked." However the truth was that she wanted to be close to him. This was one of the rare chances they got. They didn't get to be this close when they were in public as Princess Euphemia li Britannia and Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Britannia. However, today they were just Suzaku and Euphie, two regular people.

"Okay." Suzaku replied. He knew better than to argue with her.

They then kept walking in silence as the rain poured down around them. Euphie rested her head on his left shoulder, and it felt like something out of a movie. Walking together through the streets in the rain with Euphie cuddled up against him, they looked like a regular couple, not a royal Britannian princess and the Eleven knight who was guarding her.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Euphie asked.

"Yeah, it is." Suzaku replied as he looked down at the beautiful girl holding onto his arm. It also felt a little bittersweet. It was nice that they got this moment together, but he didn't feel that he deserved to have a moment like this. After all the sins he committed and with the war still going on, it felt almost wrong for him to be here enjoying time with someone as special as Euphie.

He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. _'This is an incredibly romantic moment, and you're ruining it for me!'_ He thought to himself. But no matter what he thought, he still felt unworthy of such happiness.

Euphie looked up at him and seemed to read his mind. "Suzaku." She whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her. "I'm glad we got to spend today together."

Suzaku looked down and stared into her angelic, violet eyes. They pleaded with him to be happy, to not hate himself, to enjoy their time together. He smiled at her and said, "Me too."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Birthday Wishes

Hey! Here is another oneshot. It is based on the Tumblr prompt "You make me want things I can't have." It was also for Suzaku's birthday, but I was busy and couldn't publish it until now. Anyway, hope you all like it!

Title: Birthday Wishes

* * *

"What's going on?" Suzaku asked. He was going to run some tests on the Lancelot today, but before he could, Euphie appeared and grabbed him as he walked into the building. She had covered his eyes with her hands and was leading him somewhere.

"It's a surprise." She said as they turned and started walking down another hallway.

He heard a metal door slowly push open, and he became even more curious about where they were going.

They kept moving forward and then Euphie ordered him to keep his eyes closed. He felt her hands move off his face, and she grabbed his arm and led him up some stairs.

"Okay. Open your eyes!" She ordered.

He opened them and saw Cecile and Lloyd. They had on yellow party hats and were standing next to a little table with a small, white birthday cake sitting on it.

Euphie ran over by them and grabbed a party hat. She put it on, and they all yelled, "Happy Birthday!" Lloyd and Cecile fired tiny confetti guns, and Euphie blew on a noisemaker.

Suzaku laughed as he mentally took a picture of the scene before him. Euphie then ran over and pulled him over to a chair with two balloons tied to the sides.

"We're sorry that you had to work on your birthday, but when Princess Euphemia heard about it, she came up with this idea." Cecile explained. "We thought it would be nice."

"I know it's not a big party, and I'm sorry your friends from Ashford couldn't come, but I felt like we needed to celebrate in some way." Euphie added.

Suzaku smiled at her. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Euphie smiled back at him. "You're welcome." She then grabbed a party hat and put it on his head. "Okay. Time to make a wish now!" She slid the cake closer to him. Lloyd then lit the candles on it, and Cecile began the singing of "Happy Birthday".

Suzaku stared at the flames of the candles. The song began to fade, and he was drawn into the warmth of the flame. He wanted to wish for more moments like this. Moments where he could do normal things with the people he cared about. Moments that he could just live in. Moments where the past was behind him. Moments where he didn't wish he was dead. Moments where he was truly happy. The singing soon ended, and they all stared at Suzaku. He still hadn't blown out his candles.

"Is everything alright?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku's thoughts were broken. When he noticed everyone staring, he quickly blew out the candles. "Yeah, everything's fine." He said, smiling. "It was just a long wish."

Euphie knew that something was up, but she just smiled back at him. Lloyd then cut the cake, and everyone sat down to eat. Euphie kept glancing over at Suzaku. He looked happy, but she could feel that something was wrong. When he got up to change into his pilot suit, Euphie went and followed him.

"Suzaku." She said as she entered the locker room. She walked over and found him sitting on a bench.

"Oh, hello, Princess Euphemia." He replied.

She went and stood in front of him. "Are you okay, Suzaku? I'm worried about you." She stated.

He stared down at the ground. "I'm fine." He lied. "Please, don't worry about me."

She placed her hands on her hips easily seeing through his lie. "Suzaku, I order you to tell me what's bothering you!" She commanded.

He laughed a little. Euphie was a determined person and he knew she wouldn't quit, so he surrendered. He looked up into her eyes and replied, "You make me want things I can't have."

A confused look crossed her face. "What do you mean?" She asked.

He thought about how to explain it. "I-I'm not worthy of moments like this. I just don't feel like I deserve to be happy, to do normal things." He began. "It feels wrong. But…the more time I spend with you, the more I want these normal things. The more I want to be happy."

The next thing he knew Euphie was down by his face. Her mouth was in a frown, and a piercing look was in her eyes. "Don't ever say you don't deserve this!" She shouted. "If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you, Suzaku! I want to give you good memories like this so that you don't have to only remember the bad ones. Because you do deserve to be happy."

She then sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just don't want to see you hating yourself. I don't want you to think you can't have these things. That's why I want to create a world where we can do normal things, where we can make good memories. A world where you can have everything you want."

He didn't know she was so passionate about this. He stared at her and simply said, "Thank you." He smiled at her. He knew if anyone could create that world it would be Euphie.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Concrete

So this one is based off a line from the Fall Out Boy song, "Last of The Real Ones". The line is "Wrote our names in the wet concrete."

Title: Concrete

* * *

"Let's take the long way back. Is that okay, Suzaku?" Euphie asked as she walked ahead and turned around to smile at him.

"Of course." He replied as he smiled back. Even though they needed to get back soon, he wasn't going to argue with her.

Euphie had said that she needed to go into the city today, so Suzaku had accompanied her. He soon learned that she just wanted to escape from the mundane paperwork she was having to do. It was a nice day, and she did not want to waste it locked inside.

They got ice cream, went to the park, and even ran by the mall. The trip was cut short, though, when Euphie was called back to take care of some new paperwork. They had asked for her to come back as soon as possible, but she still wanted to savor the day she got to spend with Suzaku.

The long way back to the estate was currently under some construction. However, there wasn't anyone around, so they must have been on their lunch break. Suzaku watched as Euphie carefully maneuvered around, but then suddenly, she stopped.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked as he walked up beside her.

"Look!" She yelled excitedly as she pointed at the ground.

Suzaku looked down but only saw wet concrete. He looked over at her with confusion. She just smiled back.

"Let's write our names in it." She said as she bent down next to it.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We have some very recognizable names." Suzaku replied nervously.

Euphie just laughed. "Okay, Suzaku. We'll just write our initials." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

"But-" He began, but Euphie was already writing. She used her index finger to neatly write out the letters E and B in cursive at the corner of the concrete. She then looked up at Suzaku. "Your turn."

He sighed. There was no way he was going to win. He always gave in to whatever she wanted to do. He bent down beside her and scribbled an S and a K into the concrete.

"Okay. We better get going now." He said as he stood up and got ready to head back.

Euphie just stared at the concrete. "It's missing something." She said. She then etched a plus sign between their names and the word forever below it. She stared at her work and smiled. "Much better."

Suzaku looked down and blushed. They had recently expressed their feelings for each other at the Battle of Kyushu but to actually see it written out for the world to see was different. "Princess Euphemia, I don't think-"

She just giggled. "Suzaku, you're so cute when you worry." She said. This made his face even redder.

"Now, come on. Let's go." Euphie said as she grabbed his arm and took off walking. Suzaku stared at her as she dragged him along. He thought back to the word she scribbled below their initials, and he smiled as he realized that he would give anything to be with her forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Mistletoe

Hey, everyone! Happy Holidays! This is a short Christmas fic, and the prompt was "Mistletoe".

Title: Mistletoe

* * *

"Can you hand me that string of lights?" Euphie asked as she pointed towards a string of clear Christmas lights.

Suzaku grabbed them and handed them up to Euphie. She was standing on a ladder in front of her office door decorating for Christmas. Suzaku had found her putting up decorations when he arrived. He had offered to put them up for her, but she insisted on doing it herself.

"Thank you, Suzaku." She said as she grabbed them and smiled. He watched as she pinned them up above the door. Her eyes lit up as she plugged the strand of lights into another strand. Soft, yellow light burst from each bulb, and she clapped as she proudly looked at her work.

"It's looks amazing." Suzaku stated as he gazed around the room at the lights, garland, holly, and the small tree in the corner of the room.

"There's just one last piece to put up." Euphie said as she grabbed a small branch sitting on top of the ladder. She started to pin it above the door, but her foot slipped and shook the ladder.

"Woah!" Euphie exclaimed as she fell backwards off the ladder.

"Euphie!" Suzaku yelled as he ran over and caught her. She fell right into his arms and looked up at him. He stared down at her as the branch floated down beside them.

"This brings back memories." Euphie said as she laughed.

Suzaku laughed too. "It does." He thought back to the first time he met her. She had jumped out of a building and into his arms. It was a moment that would change his life.

He then realized how close she was to him. "Um, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked as he put her down.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for catching me, Suzaku."

"You're welcome." He replied. He then noticed the branch on the floor. He picked it up, handed it to her, and offered to hang it up for her. "If you want, I can-" He began.

He was then caught off guard as he felt something soft touch his lips. It was only for a moment, but Euphie had kissed him. He blushed, and Euphie put her hand in front of her mouth and giggled.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"Well, it is a Christmas tradition." She stated.

He gave her a confused look. She then held up the branch, and he noticed that it was mistletoe. He couldn't help but smile as she said, "Merry Christmas, Suzaku." and kissed him again.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Snow Angels

Hey everyone! So here is another story. It is based off the prompt "Snow angels!" from a list of winter prompts by lillie-writes on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Title: Snow Angels

* * *

Suzaku stood outside, waiting for Euphie to join him. It was snowing, and the garden behind the estate was blanketed with a soft sheet of snow. Euphie had the day off today, and she wanted to spend it playing out in the snow. She asked Suzaku to join her, and of course, he said he would.

He watched as the door opened, and Euphie walked out. The puffy, white coat and the pink scarf wrapped around her neck looked like they were going to swallow her. Her hair was down and a pink, knitted hat with a pompom on top covered her head. Her gloved hands reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Thank you for joining me, Suzaku." Euphie said as she walked over to his side.

"Thank you for inviting me. So, what do you want to do first?" Suzaku asked.

"Hmmm..." Euphie put her hand on her chin and thought for a minute. Then she exclaimed, "Snow angels!"

She grabbed his arm, and they ran out to the middle of the garden. Euphie laid down, and she sank into the snow. "Come on, Suzaku!" She yelled as she looked up at him.

He laid down beside her, and Euphie turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and stared at her. The snow was still falling down, and her skin appeared to shine as the snowflakes melted on her warm cheeks. Her nose was red from the cold, and he could see her breath as she said, "Ready, set, go!"

She then started moving her arms and legs, and Suzaku followed.

Suzaku finished his snow angel first, and he got up to survey his work. He then looked over at Euphie. A huge smile was plastered on her face, and Suzaku couldn't help but smile too. Euphie had such a contagious smile. There was something about being with her that made him feel happy, not matter what they were doing. Doing paperwork or walking through the mall or even lying in the snow making snow angels was somehow more special with Euphie.

His thoughts were broken when Euphie asked him, "Can you help me up?"

"Of course." He said as he grabbed her hand. He pulled her up, but she slipped and fell up against him. He could feel her cold breath on his neck, and he blushed.

She quickly pulled away from him and dropped his hand. He couldn't tell if her face was red from the cold or because she was blushing. Her violet eyes then locked on him. He noticed that her hair was falling around her face, and the snowflakes in it made it look like it was sparkling. The snow was swirling around, and a small streak of sunlight shone around her creating a halo. She looked like angel, and he couldn't help but smile at how fitting it was. The time they spent together always made him feel like he was in heaven.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Euphie asked as she gave him a confused look.

"For letting me make snow angels with you." He replied, smiling.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Ice Skating

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this in like a year. I will be finishing this collection of one shots with 10 chapters, so only two more to go. Hopefully I'll get to those in the next few months. Anyway, here is a new chapter. I hope you all like it!

Title: Ice Skating

* * *

"Come on!" Euphie yelled as she skated onto the ice.

Suzaku smiled at her as he tied the pair of ice skates he rented. "I'll be right there." He replied.

He got up off the bench and wobbled on his skates. He quickly grabbed onto the side of the wall to steady himself and slowly walked over to the entrance of the skating rink.

Euphie skated over to where he was. Aside from the pink hair, she was hardly recognizable as Princess Euphemia. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she had on blue contacts to hide her violet eyes, and she was dressed in white pants and a long red sweater with a red scarf and white earmuffs.

Before he entered the rink, Suzaku pulled the blue cap that he was wearing down to make sure and hide his face. The skating rink wasn't really crowded, but they were very recognizable people, so it was best to take precautions. He also had on a blue puffy jacket and a pair of blue jeans hoping that he would blend in with the rest of the crowd.

"You told me that you had skated before." Euphie said as she laughed.

"I have but I'm not very good at it." He replied as he stepped onto the ice and tried to steady himself again. He then started skating and Euphie followed beside him.

She looked around the rink as they slowly made their way around. She noticed a lot of couples cuddled next to each other as they moved across the ice, and she blushed as she saw one couple stop skating to kiss. She couldn't help but imagine that being her and Suzaku. She then looked over at him wondering if he had seen them too, and she noticed that he was intensely staring at his skates. She raised her hand to cover her mouth as she giggled. She found it funny that someone who was so athletic could be so clumsy here. She then looked down at his hand and reached over and grabbed it.

It surprised him, so he turned to her and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't want you to fall." She replied as she looked up at him.

"Oh, um, thank you." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

She just smiled, and they continued skating. She loved these little moments that they got together, the little moments where they got to act like an actual couple.

After a while of skating, as they turned a corner preparing to exit the rink, she pulled him to the side.

"Is everything okay, Euphie?" He asked as he stared down at her.

She didn't say anything though. She just grabbed his other hand and then she reached up and kissed him.

As everyone skated around them, Euphie and Suzaku were lost in their own world. When they broke away from each other, their faces were the same color as Euphie's sweater.

"Um, that, um, I-" Suzaku stuttered.

Euphie smiled again. She loved hearing him stutter, she loved seeing the blush on his face, she loved the sweet taste of his lips, she loved the feeling of his rough, cold hands, and most of all...

"I love you, Suzaku." She said as kissed him again.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	9. The End

Hello everyone! So I know I said before that this would end with Chapter 10, but I've decided to end it with this chapter. This has been one of my favorite stories to write, so I hope you all enjoy this final chapter!

Title: The End

* * *

Suzaku stared down at the box in his hand. When he opened it and saw the sparkling diamond within it, he felt a rush of nervousness. He couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Today he was going to propose to Euphie.

He closed the box and tucked it into the inner pocket of his suit. He then knocked on the door to the mansion. A maid opened it and motioned him in.

"She will be right down." The maid stated before she walked away.

As Suzaku stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Euphie, he kept adjusting his tie and rubbing the back of his neck. He was so nervous thinking about actually asking her to marry him. They had been together for 6 years now, and it was hard to believe what all had happened in those 6 years. The Special Zone had been built and Euphie had given up her crown in order to be with Suzaku. Then, after Lelouch defeated the king of Britannia, Japan and the Japanese were given back their land, and there was a new sense of hope and peace.

It was thanks to that new hope and peace that Suzaku finally got the courage to ask Euphie to marry him. Things had been going so well lately that he felt it was the perfect time. It was time for them to be happy too.

"Hello, Suzaku." He heard Euphie greet him. He turned his head and looked up at the top of the stairs.

He was speechless as she descended the stairs. She was dressed in a sparkly pink mermaid dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves. Her hair was down and flowing around her, and he could see the twinkle in her violet eyes.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed Suzaku's hands and smiled up at him. "It's good to see you." She said before she gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled back at her as he said, "It's good to see you too. You look beautiful by the way. I mean you always do, but you look even more beautiful today."

"Thank you, Suzaku." She said as she did a quick twirl, the sparkles on her dress catching the light. "It is a special day after all."

"Our six year anniversary." He said smiling as he thought about the past six years with Euphie and all the years he hoped to have with her.

"It seems like only yesterday you were catching me as I jumped from that building." She giggled as she thought back to their first meeting.

"I'm so glad I did." He said as he touched his jacket pocket, making sure that the ring was still there. "So are you read to go to dinner?" He asked as he held out his arm to her.

"Yes, let's go." She said as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

As they walked down the street Suzaku kept looking down at Euphie. She was smiling and she had laid her head against his shoulder. The sunlight was fading, and it created a soft glow around her. She looked like an angel, and as he saw her there, he imagined their whole life together. Getting married, having children, growing old, and even dying.

He stopped all of a sudden. Euphie looked up at him. "Are you okay, Suzaku?" She asked.

When he saw the sunlight fading around her, he had this strong feeling tugging at his heart. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to ask her to marry him now.

"I'm fine, Euphie. I just need to tie my shoe." He lied as he bent down on one knee.

"But your shoes are tied." She replied as she looked down at him confused.

He laughed as he reached into his pocket to get the ring. "Oh, it looks like they are."

He then pulled the ring box out of his pocket and held it out to her.

She froze as she looked down at the tiny red box he was holding. "S-Suzaku, is t-that?" She barely managed to stutter out.

He smiled at how flustered she was. He then opened the box, and Euphie gasped when she saw the ring.

"S-Suzaku." She said as she started to cry.

"Euphie, I had planned to do a big romantic proposal tonight after we took a moonlit walk through the gardens, but I just can't wait." Suzaku explained. He then took a deep breath to calm his nerves and asked, "Euphie, will you marry me?"

As she wiped away tears of joy, she replied, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Suzaku then stood up, grabbed one of her hands, and slipped the ring on her finger. She looked down at it and then back at Suzaku. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around as they kissed each other. He hoped this moment never ended. He hadn't felt this happy in his whole life.

When they broke apart, they were both smiling and blushing. Euphie pulled Suzaku closer and kissed him again.

"I love you, Suzaku!" She exclaimed.

"I love you too, Euphie." He replied as he stared into her eyes and smiled. "I love you too."

All of a sudden, her eyes turned red. He quickly jumped back from her. She was no longer standing in that sparkly pink dress. She was in a tattered and bloodstained one. She had a gun in her hand, and it was pointed at Suzaku.

He looked down and saw that he was in his pilot uniform, something he hadn't worn in years.

"Suzaku, aren't you Japanese?" She asked him as she walked towards him.

"Euphie? Euphie, what's wrong?" He asked.

She let out a scream as she tried to back away from him. He then moved closer to her as she tried to fight back against whatever was happening.

However, the next thing he knew he was in the Lancelot looking down at Euphie and Zero facing each other. Then he screamed as a bullet ripped through Euphie.

In a flash, he was holding her in his arms, blood soaking his uniform, as he asked someone to save her.

Then the world swirled around him as he was being dragged away from her lifeless body.

"Nooooo! Euphie!" He screamed as he tried to reach out to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzaku jolted awake. His head was pounding, and he could hardly breathe.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. He looked up and saw C.C. standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." He said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"It sounded like you were having a nightmare." C.C. said with a blank stare on her face.

"It didn't start out that way." He said as he thought back to seeing Euphie descend the stairs or feeling her soft lips as she kissed him.

"You have been sleeping for a while." She said. "What were you dreaming of before?"

He looked down at the pin that Euphie gave him lying beside him. He thought back to when they told each other they loved each other, and he smiled. "I was dreaming of happier days." He replied.

Yes, he hated that Euphie was gone, but at least he had good memories of them together. She gave him the best days of his life, and he'd never forget them.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
